Ania
Ania ('Japanese: 'アニア Ania)' '''is the princess of Nyaky, she is also the chief of Team Kisbaba and was mentored by Norahike. She plays a major role in the ''Choro-Q HG 4 ''storyline.'' Biography Before the protagonist meets Ania, she is known in Nyaky as a spoiled princess and a Grand Prix racer. Trained by Norahike himself, Ania is a formidable opponent in Grand Prix events. She is the one who has the Letter of Reference, she said that you won't be a legend unless you beat Otto. She becomes friendly to you after you complete shopping errands with her. The Kisbaba family she is part of also worked with Otto's family to create the races and such many decades ago. Quotes *"Hello. How do you do? Oh, you're from Brachy Town. Do you race, too? Ha! Real funny. But if you get too involved, you might get hurt. Don't push yourself too much. There haven't been any racers from your town in 10 years." :: Protagonist: "No, I'll be a famous racer." : "Ha! That's a funny fairy tale. Then, I'll take a look at your skills right now. Frustrated? Follow me!" *''(In her race across town) "Let's see if you can do it." *(Overtakes the protagonist in her practice)'' "It's a little sad really." *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in her practice)'' "I'll get along well with you." *''(After the protagonist beat her practice)'' "Wow, you followed me well! Don't flatter yourself just because you beat me. Unless you beat the best racer in the world, Sir Otto. Here, take this invitation. Bring this with you to the palace. You can go in for sure. After that, it's all up to you. It was fun racing with you." *''(After the protagonist lose her practice and visting her) "Oh, you. You came to again? That's fine. I haven't seen any challenging racers lately, and I was bored. I'll race you. Let's start from the cafe." *Oh, you. You want to race again? *"I haven't seen any challenging racers lately, and I was bored. If it's you, I get motivated. Let's start from the cafe." *"You want to race again? We get along well, don't we? I haven't seen any challenging racers lately, and I was bored. Then, let's race! Let's start from the cafe." *(After the protagonist (male) beat her in a town race) You have a crush on me, don't you? That's alright. All guys are like that. *(Overtakes the protagonist during the Grand Prix) "You're nothing!" *(Overtakes the protagonist during the Grand Prix)'' "I'll smack you! Move!" *''(Being overtaken by the protagonist during the Grand Prix) "You don't have to push yourself!" *(Being overtaken by the protagonist during the Grand Prix) "Hey you, remember this!" *(Being overtaken by the protagonist during the Grand Prix) "Don't belittle me, I let you go!" *(After the protagonist won Otto's Grand Prix) "You were so awesome! I knew my senses were right about you!" (If you are a female) or "I don't want to say much but you were great" (If you are male) * ''(Before doing her favour) "So, you did come! You want to date me! Isn't that so? Don't be shy. Your passionate eyes. I knew it from the start. I'm going shopping now. Would you help me?" * (If the protagonist picks "I'll go" or wait to long) "How rude of you to hesitate over my offer! Decide quickly!" * (If the protagonist picks the above option again) "Let's go now." * (Going to the bakery) "First... Let's go pastry shopping." * (Going to Laltapass' house) "I got stuff the designer needs." * (Going to Getra Palace) "I want to drop by the palace." * (Going to the water fountain) "Let's break by the water fountain." * (Going to Arbuk's Cafe) "I'm tired. Let's stop at the coffee shop." * (Going to Dalniche Embassy) "Let's stop by the embassy." * (Going home) "Got to go home now." * (If the protagonist passes her shopping) "Good job. You enjoyed being with me, right? It's okay. You can't be honest. You're so cute." * (Rewarding the protagonist her CD) "As a thank you, you may take this. It's my theme song. Well then, see you later." * (After she loses in a Grand Prix) ''"Oh, you... I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Some other time." Trivia * Ania is one of many characters in ''Choro-Q HG 4 to break the fourth wall. * There is an error stating that Ania is related to Norahike. Norahike did train Ania to become a racer but they are not related. Norahike had persuaded her father to let her race. Category:Characters Category:Female Choro-Q Category:Nyaky Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters